Tsuchimikado Yuuka
Skills and Abilities Dread Powers Despite believing she is, Yuuka is no longer human since taking up the mantle of an Avenger, killing those she perceives to have wronged her. Her unnatural hatred of Demons and Demon-worshipers has transformed her spiritually, causing her to ascend to the ranks of Slashers. With this she has obtained a number of supernatural abilities, ones that shouldn't be possible for someone who is biologically human. Dread Attack A Slasher is nothing without their favored weapon, and Yuuka is no different. By utilizing this ability, her signature katana is never too far, able to summon it to her hand at will even if disarmed. In addition, this supernaturally-enhanced weapon is far more deadly than any others of the same type, able to easily cut through armor, flesh and bone with unsettling ease. Titan’s Strength As a monster herself, Yuuka too has the strength of one. Her Slasher blood allows for her to pull off incredible feats of strength, such as punching a car across the street, or tearing off someone's arms with her bare hands. This applies to her legs as well, giving her incredible speed and the ability to leap long distances. Fighting Style: Frenzied Assault Yuuka knows how to use her weapon to great effect, lashing around her in an orgy of blood and death. She doesn't think when fighting, instinct drives her to kill with a passion that only a few people will ever really understand. She's a natural killer, making up for her lack of finesse with savage fury and dismembering opponents with each swing. When in battle, she is truly at peace. Her face conveys a look of utter tranquility, even when soaked in blood. When in this state, she cannot feel most pain, shrugging off all but the most heavy attacks, shutting everything else out but her desire to kill and maim. Honjô Muramasa Yuuka's signature weapon. It is an ancient sword forged by Muramasa Senji himself during the Muromachi Period in Japan. The Honjô Masamune has the curved handle and blade common to katana. The sword's long blade is chipped and etched after many battles, but is still razor sharp. Though it feels like plain cold steel to the touch, the blade always carries the faint smell of old blood. Its grip is the only new and unsullied part of it, and appears to have been recently replaced with a replica of the original. It was her father's blade, though he never used it, keeping it locked in a chest for as long as Yuuka knew him. After his death, she took it upon herself to retrieve the legendary blade for herself in order to get revenge on the Demons that murdered her father. Muramasa's craftsmanship was flawless, and the katana is as potent a weapon now as it was when he forged it. When Yuuka activates this relic's power, the weapon guides its owner, interposing between him and any lethal attacks. Nothing escapes Honjô Muramasa's impenetrable defense, not even attacks that would be otherwise impossible to defend against, like gunfire. However, this kind of power comes at a price. Just like in the legends surrounding Muramasa's blades, Honjô Muramasa is impossible to sheath after being drawn until it has tasted blood. Personality Yuuka is a serious, goal-centered young lady, oftentimes forgoing social norms and appropriate mannerisms in pursuit of her goals. Some might see her as grouchy, or easily angered, but that's not the case. In her line of work, emotional weakness can get her killed, so opening up to people is not only difficult to her, its also dangerous. She has a completely inhuman hatred for all Demonkind, seeing them as the antithesis to human prosperity and peace. She is extremely steadfast in her beliefs, unwavering in her loyalty to Rosary and her quest to destroy Hell. However, despite her hatred and loyalties, she still desires to live a relatively "normal life" when not on the job. She boasts a perfect attendance record at Town Public High, and is making an effort to make friends in this strange place, despite her violent urges she gets when seeing humans act like monsters. History REDACTED Relationship Guide Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Hunter